Avenger
by Shyanna
Summary: Naruto's stolen Sasuke's limelight for a night... Rated for language, weirdness, and violent OOCness. GaaNaru One-Shot.


Avenger

**Avenger**

Disclaimer:_ I really hate writing these._ T.T I don't own any of them!

A/N: This is ridiculously OC and freakin' weird. I am warning you however; you do need a twisted sense of humor to appreciate this.

There were very few things in life that ever truly got under his skin. Very few. So few in fact, he was quite sure no one had ever witnessed him in true ass-kicking mode. Except for Sasuke.

Now his count reached two. The Uchiha clan was just dying for a burial in the near future. Itachi was next.

Unlike Sasuke however, Naruto flat refused to show his bastard of a brother mercy. He was going to sink his claws in his throat and rip his vocal chords out with a smile on his face. He was going to personally relieve Itachi of his eye problem. Those beautiful spiraling orbs of lethality were going to be ripped from his skull with the utmost gentle touch, and so slowly.

So very slowly.

He was going to give the fucker a reason to wear a full coat, collar pointed straight up. He was going to rip his bottom jaw off and beat him with it.

Maybe if he hit him hard enough he'd get a few teeth lodged in his cheekbones too. Maybe his disgusting partner would feel more at home, Kisame would have a run for his money in the looks department with Itachi's teeth sticking out of his face now wouldn't he?

Naruto smiled as he ran, eyes blazing a glorious crimson. Uchiha didn't know what was coming to him. He was going to empty his weapons pouch in front of the black clad Akatsuki, just to prove he was going to dismember him with his fangs and claws alone. Slicing his limbs off at the joints was tempting, but that wasn't what he wanted.

He wanted Itachi to feel pain of an indescribable nature. That asshole was going down, and just for the hell of it, Naruto's fangs elongated in his mouth as he continued to fly through the branches. Just because they were related Sasuke was next. That crybaby bastard had it coming to him anyways, and Naruto would personally relieve the world of the burden that was Uchiha.

The very name left a bitter taste in his mouth, and he spat for emphasis. Only a few more feet go, and he found himself in front of Itachi's cave of a house. Pathetic scum. He growled, listening as the Kyuubi roared in his head. Naruto hated that stupid fuck too, but at that moment in time, he didn't mind the howls of rage.

He flew through the entrance, rock shattering around him as he ran. His chakra was going to level the cave; if he didn't hurry he was going to be trapped in it along with Itachi's body parts. The earth rumbled angrily as he shot through the long tunnel, ignoring the fact that he couldn't really see anything.

Itachi Uchiha was going to _pay._

He snarled and then he saw him. Naruto growled and skid to a halt in front of Itachi. How strange, it was almost as if he was waiting on him. Uchiha spoke, but Naruto didn't hear anything he said at all. He was too overcome by anger and aggression, snarling like a feral beast at the man in front of him.

He could wait no longer; the cave was falling apart on top of him. Naruto lunged.

"If you don't wake up I'm going to shove sand up your nose."

Naruto rose off the bed like a possessed corpse, staring wildly into the darkened night air as his dream faded into fractured memories he struggled to hold onto. Gaara's arm was around his waist, and he could see as he glanced over his shoulder, glittering green eyes that made his rampant heartbeat slow considerably in comfort.

"Are you okay?" His beloved redhead asked, and Naruto smiled at him brightly. He fell back to the pillows, turning on his side and burying his face into Gaara's neck.

"I'm fine, just had a strange dream." He assured the Kazekage, content to soak up his warmth. Gaara pulled away a fraction of an inch, eyebrow raised in suspicion.

Naruto smiled at him reassuringly and pulled him back into him, mumbling as he drifted back into the sweet clutches of sleep.

"I dreamt Itachi blew you a kiss, so I had to go show him who's who."


End file.
